Vehicle seats including speakers embedded in seatbacks (backrests) have been known.
JP 2005-323798A discloses a seatback in which a housing of a speaker is embedded in a space formed in a pad of the seatback. The housing is attached to a frame of the seatback. A speaker grille for protecting the speaker is attached from the front side of the seatback. The speaker grille includes claws that are inserted into claw holes formed in the housing around the speaker body to secure the speaker grille.
JP 2006-026045A discloses a structure in which a speaker is embedded in an opening of a pad of a seatback, and a cushion that transmits audio is provided in front of the speaker.